


Normal People

by gendrysarya



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Normal People (TV 2020)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Modern AU, modern!gendrya, normal people au, secret relationship trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendrysarya/pseuds/gendrysarya
Summary: Gendry Water and Arya Stark are two people from very different backgrounds. As they grow up they face challenges and weave in and out of each other’s romantic lives.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Gendry Waters, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Normal People

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the holidays for me and I finally have free time to write so after much debating and seeing this idea on twitter, I finally began writing the normal people au for gendrya because the show is so bloody good. I hope u guys like it, I got the idea from @gendrysaryas on twitter so give them a follow ❤️ 
> 
> *Also there’s some british slang for non british users out there  
> fit = good looking  
> clapped = ugly  
> bird = girl  
> nowt = nothing

The wind whipped in her wet hair as the tumultuous rain clouded her vision. Once again Arya was being forced to walk to school after being kicked out of Sansa’s car all because she couldn’t be bothered to do one small thing for her little sister. Not that Arya wasn’t expecting it to happen, it was just that Sansa couldn’t do anything to show that she loved her which made Arya doubt if anyone even cared about her. The Winterfell weather just never gave up, the rain forcefully falling to the ground, slowing Arya’s journey to school once again.

The wet weather souring Arya’s mood, she barged through the door of her English classroom and everyone turned their head up to stare at her soaked figure.

“Late again Miss Stark?” Mr Dondarrian questioned. Arya didn’t care enough to answer and swiftly moved to her seat near the window. Anguy snickered and whispered ‘wettie’ loud enough for her to hear which prompted a glare from her that could kill a man. Gendry just rolled his eyes at his dumb friend, he didn’t think she needed any more shit right now because her lateness happened nearly every week, she especially didn’t need it from Anguy who was a main offender of being the class clown.

Luckily for Arya (sarcasm intended), it was double English so she was already dry within the half hour as the heater in front of her wafted hot air around the classroom.

“So class, we’re gonna go over chapter 3 of Great Gatsby again since some of you,” Mr Dondarrion clapped his hands together and starred in the direction of Anguy, Lem and Lommy, “didn’t understand it last time.”

“But I’ve already done it, it's not fair, ser. If you want to teach them, do it in your own time or their time” Arya’s voice full of attitude popped up among the awkward silence as she pointed towards the snickering teenage boys. The whole class once again turned their attention to her, Anguy whispered ‘try hard’ in Gendry’s ear to which he didn’t respond. Mr Dondarrion sighed, this very like Miss Stark to constantly challenge her teachers authority. 

“Well unfortunately for you Stark, your time is also their time.”

“It's not my fault they’re dumb and can’t understand simple English-”

“Oy, she can’t say that to us ser.” Lommy butted in, his feelings hurt for once. 

“...or that  _ you  _ couldn’t teach it thoroughly the first time round.” Arya retorted, the class ‘ _ oooohed’  _ at her remark. This pushed her teacher to the limit and he pointed his arm to the door.

“Out of the classroom right now Miss Stark. Right now. See that you get a detention slip from the desk.” He ordered as she slung her bag on her back and bustled out of the classroom in a don’t care manner. 

Arya headed to the girls toilet and took her jumper off, prying her still wet school shirt off leaving her in a black bra. She put the shirt under the hand dryer hoping it would dry it off quickly and at that moment a year 7 happened to enter the bathroom. The girls looked at each other weirdly, it mostly being weird on Arya’s part because she was half naked so the young girl exited the bathroom hastily wondering what the hell she had just seen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gendry dodged the football that Lem sent his way while sitting on one of the tables near the blue year 13 lockers. His friends were doing a mixture of ‘chatting shit’ and playing around with the ball to try and catch the attention of the girls on the next table. Jeyne Poole kept trying to catch Gendry’s eye but he kept staring at the ground while trying not to engage in his friend's slightly sexist conversation.

“I am an absolute specimen mate, anyone bird would want me, just look at these pecs.” Anguy showed off his arm through his blue blazer which wasn’t really working out.

“Shooting arrows does absolutely nowt.” Lem snickered, Gendry joined in with his laughter. At that moment, Arya walked by and opened up her locker to which the boys showed no interest yet Gendry followed her movements, he then moved his attention back quickly to his friends who were still rambling on about god knows what. Jeyne Poole and her friends got up as the wandering football bounced to their table, a perfect opportunity for Jeyne to to try talk to Gendry who was being his usual quiet and mysterious self. 

“Ladies.” Anguy bowed mockingly to the girls who sat down with them and joined in their conversation, Jeyne placing herself next to Gendry.

“I’m sorry but the girl has to be fit otherwise I wouldn’t hit it.” The girls with their internalized misogyny agreed with Lommy, seeing themselves as ‘conventionally attractive’. Lem agreed heartily and the boys took the chance to lose themselves in laughter.

“You would fuck anything that moves mate.” Anguy said, doubling over.

“Alright, and? Any woman would want to shag this even if they’re clapped.” He pointed out his entire figure and looked at his target, Arya, to try and prove his point.

“Even Arya agrees, right horseface?” Gendry sighed and for the hundredth time that day, rolled his eyes, he felt a sense of pity for her and couldn’t imagine what it was like to be constantly made fun of. Arya had been listening into their conversation the whole time and jealously staring at Jeyne Poole’s attempt to get Gendry to talk, popular people’s conversations were also utterly brain numbing and she hoped they wouldn’t have even noticed she was there since she was practically invisible to everyone. But as Lem said that word, the word that had been used to describe her so many times as some ugly creature, she turned around red with rage and walked straight up to them.

“I wouldn’t have sex with you even if you were the last man on earth.” She said poignantly and got out of the room. The boys all burst into laughter as Lem was left embarrassed. Gendry muttered ‘for god's sake’ under his breath as his eyes followed her as she left in a hurry, wishing to get away from them. Jeyne and her friends also laughed with them and carried on the conversation, putting her hands on his collar.

“Anyways guys….” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gendry knocked on the door of the Stark Estate, it was absolutely massive towering above and around him. He could never imagine living in such wealth and grandeur. He had gone to pick up his mum, she was a cleaner for the Starks and had been doing it for many years since he was a kid. Much to his surprise it wasn’t his mum that opened the door, it was Arya still in her school clothes, probably because she was late from detention.

“Your mums still doing… stuff.” She explained awkwardly.

“Thats alright, I’ll wait for her.” Arya led Gendry to their empty living room, her younger brothers Bran and Rickon tended to stay in their rooms playing video games all day and never bothered her, it was almost like they were never there. He sat down besides her on the large comfy sofa, the living room overlooking the gloomy, cold Winterfell countryside. The room was ornate, it was like stepping into a palace and he would never get bored of it even after all these years.

“Listen Arya,” He began, “I’m sorry for what my mates said. They’re dickheads, they don’t mean what they say I promise.” Arya just nodded her head down in agreement, she was used to their behavior after having spent all of secondary school with them.

“And you’re not ugly, I-I think you’re actually pretty.” He added nervously, she turned her head towards him in surprise. No one had ever complimented her like that. He’d known Arya for so long and never had the guts to say something like that, he knew he was a coward and should have stood up for her once in his life.

“Thanks. If it makes you feel any better I actually think you’re quite clever in English, much better than your friends.” Gendry laughed, he actually loved doing English and not many people noticed it. He turned his head towards the book shelf that almost reached to the ceiling and got up to take a look at it and immediately recognized The Golden Notebook.

“I’ve read this y’know, it was really good.” 

“Really?” Arya said in surprise, she didn’t expect any teenage boy to know anything about feminism or books in general.

“Is it such a surprise?”

“A pleasant one,” She cocked her head up at him, “but you’re clever, you’re different. You can read it and give it back later if you want.” She said it in an almost seductive way as he gazed into her big grey eyes and stared down at her full pink lips. ‘Weird’ he thought, he had never thought of her in this way before now. She was shorter than him, he could just pull her towards his body and-

“You ready love?” A blonde head sticking out of the door. He cleared his throat and turned away from Arya.

“Uh.. yeah mum, lets go then.” He smiled at Arya and quickly left the room.

“Bye love.” Gendry’s kind hearted mother said to Arya. “See you tomorrow then.” 

“See you then.” Arya smiled and waved back to the blonde woman. Gendry’s mother was uncommonly nice to Arya, it was genuinely nice to have her around and it seemed Gendry had picked up some of her kindness along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my writing makes me better at English as that’s my end goal, there’s so much that happens in each episode I can’t fit into one chapter and I procrastinate a lot. prepare for angst and heartbreak


End file.
